Much Ado About Nothing - SPD
by princessg101
Summary: Z and Sky are always at each other's throats but that's about to change with a little scheming from their friends and family however there are other schemes afoot...
1. Prelude

Much Ado About Nothing  
Prelude

 **A/N: Hello all! This is something I've wanted to do for a while so here it is! A remake of my favourite Shakespeare play Much Ado About Nothing featuring the cast of SPD. It won't be a word-for-word copy and I'm no Shakespeare so I will try to modernise the language and makes some changes without losing the witty dialogue that everyone loves. Without further 'ado' (geddit?) let's break down the cast…**

 **Beatrice – Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado  
Benedick – Schuyler 'Sky' Tate  
Hero – Sydney Drew  
Claudio – Jack Landors  
Don Pedro – Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger  
Don John – Icthior  
Friar Francis – Bridge  
Balthasar – Sam  
Leonato – Fowler Birdie  
Margaret – Kat  
Ursula – Ally  
Borachio – Broodwing  
Conrad – Benaag  
Dogberry – Piggy  
Verges – Boom  
Antonio – Silverback **


	2. Act 1, Part 1

Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 1, Part 1 – A Merry War

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm dividing Act 1 into two parts just to make things easier. Like I said before I'm no Shakespeare but I'm really proud of how this turned out. I'm working on part two as we speak so for now ENJOY R &R PLZ! **

It was beautiful summer's evening in New Tech City. Fowler Birdie, former supreme commander of SPD was now the respected governor, though people still referred to him as commander. He and his family were on the backyard patio of their home enjoying the good weather when a messenger arrived, one of the younger officers. "Sir, I've been sent to give you this from Commander Anubis Cruger." He handed him a letter.

"Thank you," Birdie opened and read silently for a moment. "It appears the commander will returning to New Tech City tonight."

"Yes sir," the officer supplied. "He was not far when he sent the message through along with word of altogether successful offensive against the Troobians."

"Any casualties?"

"Very few sir, none of higher ranking men."

"Still a shame for those who were lost," Birdie sighed. "And yet, it is wonderful that so many survived. The commander also speaks very highly of young man named Jack Landors."

"He's new sir but has proven himself to be excellent in battle." The messenger smiled.

Birdie's niece Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado smirked, "So has Officer Upright come back as well?"

The messenger's brow furrowed, "I'm sorry, who?"

Birdie folded the letter in his hand, "What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

His daughter Sydney shook her head, "She means Sky, Officer Schuyler Tate."

"Oh," the messenger laughed. "Yes ma'am, he is returning with the commander. Still quite the character as well."

"Hmph," Z huffed. "Oh yes, and a cartoonish one at that. I remember one time, so full himself as he always is, he actually declared himself the best at combat and called everyone to see a match between him and this so-called skilled fighter. He won and walked around as if he'd slain Grumm himself. But the fighter was actually one of the cadets he paid off. I guarantee if he did anything useful during this last battle, I'll eat my shoe."

The messenger bobbed his head, "I assure you ma'am, he served well. Reports have come of his bravery and fortitude."

"The troupe was served success and he wanted to help enjoy it," Z said derisively. "I'm all too sure he had the guts to stomach the glory."

"He is a good man," the messenger insisted.

"To women – for a time," Z countered. "But to his fellow rangers…"

"An equally capable ranger and a man full of good qualities that are unique to himself."

"Well I can agree he is full of himself," Z laughed. "But as for the quality of those qualities…then again no one is perfect I suppose."

"Ignore my niece cadet," Birdie waved the air. "Aside from the one with the Troobians, Officer Tate has chosen to engage her in their own merry war of wits."

"Although our last battle was nearly as successful for him," Z said faux-regretfully. "Last time we fought, majority of his wits deserted him and those that remained he used so much they were practically at their end, a sentiment I assume his fellow rangers can share. It probably doesn't bother him much though, being short a few wits is a common condition for him."

"Obviously Officer Tate isn't in your good books."

"Nor shall he ever be otherwise I'll burn my library," Z quipped. "So who's the latest young cadet he has so generously decided to mentor this time? Or have the new ones taken example from his senses and abandoned him?"

"I understand he actually good friends with Officer Landors."

"Poor thing to have caught the 'Tate' so young and so new," Z sighed. "Not unlike an innocent child catching chicken pox. Incomprehensible to the kid but irritates him and lingers and will cost him his own wits and peace before eventually being cured."

"Careful such things are contagious," Birdie warned. "You may catch it yourself."

"Not until hot January," Z laughed.

Just then messenger received a notification on his communicator, "Commander Cruger and company has arrived sir."

"Send them in." Birdie straightened his clothing just as Anubis Cruger, his brother Icthior, Jack, Sky, and a younger cadet named Sam appeared.

"Ah Commander Birdie," Anubis shook hands with him. "Good to see you again. I am afraid I've had to bring these troubles with me," he indicated to the other men, "or else they'll be even more troublesome elsewhere. Then again you've never failed to welcome trouble before."

"If this is your idea of trouble, I should probably leave before you discover too much about myself," Birdie joked. "Anyway trouble has never looked so welcoming in my home."

"You accept your troubles too easily," Anubis chuckled. "And I believe this is your daughter." Sydney had moved to her father's side to welcome the guests and shook hands with him as well.

"I am lead to believe so too, her mother has said as much on a number of occasions," Birdie fondly patted Sydney's back.

"Did you have doubts sir that you needed to ask?" Sky interjected.

"Thankfully no Officer Tate, there wasn't a need since you were only a child then," Birdie responded dryly.

"You were looking for that Sky," Anubis nudged him. "But truthfully I do see the resemblance and it is a good thing too for her to be like her honourable father."

"As honourable as he is, if Commander Birdie is her father, I'm sure the lady would not have his head on her shoulders for all of New Tech City," Sky scoffed.

"You do realise no one is listening to you," Z rolled her eyes.

"There she is," Sky grinned. "My dear Lady Disdain, are you still living?" ( **A/N: Favourite line, wouldn't change it for the world :p** )

"If I died what would become of you?" Z shrugged. "I could hardly die and leave you unchecked to burden the world."

"So you live for me?"

"I live to spite you so some other unfortunate soul doesn't have to."

Sky huffed amusedly, "I'm typically loved by all, especially the ladies, except you of course. Although I have to admit I love none."

"A blessing to women everywhere." Z added, "With your attitude, it might be worth defecting to the Troobian Empire. That being said, I should confess that I do share some of that attitude since I'd rather hear nails on a chalkboard than a man say he loves me."

"A blessing to men everywhere," Sky returned. "You fear I may be a burden on women, I fear for the men and the inevitable black eye that is sure to come."

"If the face was like yours the black eye could be improvement, couldn't possibly make it worse," Z snorted.

"Ah your gifted tongue never ceases to amaze," Sky tipped his head to her. "Not unlike a parrot who's learned whole sentences."

"Better a parrot with a sentences than a dog with nothing but a bark," Z shot back.

"I do wish my flier was as fast as your tongue," Sky mused. "Or better yet, given its speed and sharpness, turn it into a weapon and defeat the Troobians by tomorrow morning."

"So long as you know that simply my tongue is more useful in battle than you," Z concluded. Sky glared but said nothing further as Commander Cruger, who'd been speaking off to the side with Birdie, addressed the group again.

"Sky, Jack," Anubis called. "Commander Birdie has invited us to stay with him and his family. I can only guarantee the rest of the month but he claims to hope we stay longer. I don't want to call him a liar but I'm sure he'll change his mind by tomorrow."

"As long as you stay Commander, I will not go back on my word," Birdie said jovially. "But I have not given a proper welcome to Captain Icthior, your brother no less. How wonderful it was when you two reconciled and you deserve your due. Welcome Captain."

Icthior shuffled awkwardly, "Thank you sir, I'm not much for talking but…thank you."

Birdie nodded politely, "Shall we go in? Dinner will served soon."

"Lead the way Commander," Anubis stood back to let Birdie go first and they filed in.


	3. Act 1, Part 2

Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 1, Part 2 – The Jewel and The Dog

Everyone went in for dinner but Jack stopped Sky and held him back. "We have to talk." They waited until they were alone and took a seat on one of the longue chairs before Jack spoke again, "Did you see Birdie's daughter? Sydney?"

"Yeah," Sky said obviously. "Things like that happen when you have eyes."

"Isn't she wonderful?" Jack asked eagerly.

Sky quirked an eyebrow, "Are you asking me honestly or would you prefer my usual disdain for women in general?"

"Just be honest," Jack insisted.

"Well," Sky thought it over. "She's kind of short, a little too tan for my liking too. She's alright but definitely not my type."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Lord Sky, I'm not joking with you. Tell me what you really think of her."

"Geez it's not like you're going to buy her like a car," Sky scoffed.

"Can anyone buy such a rare jewel?" Jack said dreamily.

"Yeah, and a box to put it in." Sky chuckled until he noticed Jack's face turn rather sour. "Alright what's with the face? You're not serious are you?"

"To me she is the most gorgeous woman I've ever met," Jack declared.

"I might be older than you but I don't need glasses. You might if you saw that much in her." Sky rolled his eyes now, "Her cousin Elizabeth, the harpy that she is, is way more beautiful than her. Hang on does that mean…" he forced Jack to look at him, "you're not thinking about marrying her are you?"

"I know I've said a lot of things but if Sydney swore to marry to me I'd break all promises for her," Jack muttered.

"Oh hell," Sky exclaimed. "What is going on these days? When I was at your rank, most of my superiors were bachelors. They swore their lives to service and nothing else even well into retirement. But fine, go right ahead. Go burden yourself with marriage and all the weight it carries. Look Commander Cruger is coming." They both stood respectfully for their commanding officer.

"Sky, Jack, how come you're still out here? What are you two whispering about?"

Sky glanced at Jack whose eyes beseeched him not to tell. "I'm afraid you'll have to force me to tell sir."

Anubis tilted his head speculatively, "Alright then, I order you to tell out your duty and loyalty to me."

"Hear that Jack?" Sky grinned wickedly. "I assure you, when I keep a secret it's as if I lost my voice but I have a duty and loyalty to uphold. He's in love," Sky informed Anubis shortly. "With Sydney, Birdie's daughter."

"If you say so Sky," Jack said dismissively.

"Oh would you look at him now?" Sky teased. "Tale as old time this one, one minute he's pouring his heart out then the next says it comes from my mouth instead."

"And unless my heart suddenly becomes your mouth and changes its tongue to suit the time, I'll have to admit it won't I?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose

"Well if you do love her, I think she is an excellent choice," Anubis said calmly.

"Please sir, don't tease me too. I'll have to put up with enough from this one," Jack shoved Sky lightly.

"No I'm being honest Jack," Anubis insisted.

"Then so was I when I told Sky I love her."

"And so was I when I said it was terrible idea," Sky added.

Jack paced around them, "I know it's crazy since I've only properly met her today but," he stopped in front of Cruger. "I feel it in my heart that I love her."

"And I know she is a woman worthy of your love," Anubis smiled.

"Whereas I neither feel any love for her nor know her to be worthy. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Sky said carelessly and the other two groaned.

"You always were so cynical when it came to women and love Sky," Anubis shook his head.

"Or willing to listen to reason," Jack put in.

"Look," Sky sighed. "It was a woman who gave birth to me and raised me and I will always be grateful to her. But to all others, they'll have to forgive me because I simply cannot trust them to remain honest. It's no fault of theirs and that in itself would be an insult to any woman I'd marry, to be suspicious of them for no reason at all."

"Before I die I swear I will see you lovesick," Anubis promised.

"You may well see me sick with any number of things but love is not one of them," Sky countered. "At any rate, if it does happen, a few good drinks should set me straight and if not…paste a couple of wings on my back and call me Cupid."

"Perhaps it's for the best if you don't fall in love Sky, or else your words will come back to haunt you," Cruger smirked.

"Fine by me, I welcome it. In fact you can use me for target practice with all the jokes that are sure to be thrown my way," Sky said graciously.

"Every dog has its day Sky," Anubis warned.

"Which is then put on a leash and made to live in a house in the yard against its better nature," the ranger pointed out. "If that happens to me you can paint the sign that goes above the door, 'Sky, the married man'."

"You on a leash? Sky Tate having some form of restraint? You'd go mad," Jack snorted.

"One day you will feel it Sky," Anubis nodded. "And you won't be able to ignore it."

"It'll have to be an earthquake then," Sky remarked.

"Give it time," Anubis replied wisely. "But while we're waiting, can you please tell Commander Birdie that I'm not lost and I will be joining him for dinner in a moment. He's laid out quite a feast."

"I think I can handle this important job," Sky straightened his clothes. "Gentlemen I bid-"

"- you farewell and good wishes," Jack jumped in.

"- on this day. Your loving friend Sky," Anubis concluded and they laughed except Sky who pursed his lips.

"Oh ha ha," Sky fake-laughed. "You know you two enjoy making yourselves look witty when it rarely makes sense. Before you mock somebody, you ought to take a look at yourselves. Good day to you." He turned on heel and went inside.

"Sir I need your help," Jack said immediately.

"Anything you need Jack and I'll do everything I can," Anubis swore.

"Commander Birdie doesn't have a son does he?"

"No Sydney is his only child. Do you truly love her Jack?"

"Thinking back I do remember seeing her briefly before we left for the battle but I was so focused on the fight I didn't give her much thought. She seemed pretty well enough but there was no room in mind for me to really think about it. Now that it's over, I really see her, appreciate her. I almost feel as though I liked her before I left."

"Okay, okay, you can chatter about your feelings to your heart's content later. If you love Sydney, enjoy it. I will speak to her and her father. I assume that is why you're telling me all of this?"

"You know me well." Jack scratched his head awkwardly, "I just didn't want you to think I was rushing into it."

"You love her and that is good enough for me. Now how to go about securing your love?" Anubis rubbed his chin. "Tonight Commander Birdie said he is holding a costume party tonight. How about I pretend to be you and go to Hero? I'll tell her all about your feelings for her and then, if she agrees, go to her father? That way I know precisely how she feels and I know exactly how to convince her father!"

"It sounds perfect sir!" Jack said eagerly.

"Come on, we have work to do," he and Jack went inside.

 **A/N; Hey guys, if there is one thing I take away from this it's having a new profound respect for Shakespeare. I can do one or two witty remarks in a chapter but this is made up of whole conversations of wit and sarcasm. Shakespeare was a genius to slip in so many jokes into simple sentences. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	4. Act 1, Part 3

SPD – Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 1, Part 3: Plans Abound

Later that evening after dinner, Birdie was going over the preparations for the party in his study. There was a knock at the door and Silverbackcame in. He too was a former general of SPD but had since retired and he was also Birdie's brother. "Hello dear brother," Birdie greeted grandly. "Where is that son of yours? Did he arrange the music like I asked?"

The gorilla-like man sat down in a chair in front of Birdie's desk, "He doing it as we speak. But I actually came here to give you some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Well I think it is," Silverback shrugged. "I was walking through the garden when I over Anubis and Captain Landors discussing the young man's love for Sydney." He paused briefly to let that statement sink in before continuing, "That's not all, he is going to tell tonight at the party and if she agrees then he will come to you to ask for her hand."

"You're sure of this?" Birdie checked.

"My hearing is as good as ever brother, if you want I can sing to prove it…"

"No, no, I don't intend sacrifice mine," Birdie stopped. "Let's not get our hopes up too high but Sydney should know about this. I'm rather busy at the moment, could you speak to her Silver? It was you who overheard them after all?"

"From war messages to love letters, I'll consider it a high honour," Silverback said and the two laughed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the house, Icthior and his cohort Benaag walked the halls, in a much less merry mood than the others. Benaag remarked, "Honestly Icthior, what are you so miserable about?"

"When what makes you miserable is out of your control then your misery is likewise out of your control," Icthior replied cryptically.

Benaag huffed, "If that's the case, perhaps you should listen to reason rather than your misery."

Icthior shot back with a snarky tone, "I've listened to reason as well, you could say I held my council and like any governmental body, it failed me. I'm still miserable so what do I get for it?"

"If it didn't end your suffering, it might at least help you understand so you can put it up with more patiently," Benaag insisted.

"Truly amazing," Icthior remarked. "The man known to be more miserable than me preaching patience and reason. Listen here Benaag, I am what I am. If I have a reason to be sad, I will be and no one's jokes can change that. I eat when I'm hungry and sleep when I'm tired. Therefore I'll be happy when I say the reason is good enough."

"Fine, fair enough," Benaag allowed. "But if it may, reason would like to sit in council a little longer and remind you that you ought to keep a better hold on yourself until the time is right. You defected Icthior," he said bluntly. "You openly swore allegiance to Grumm and challenged your brother but didn't defeat him. Grumm fired you when you couldn't get the job done so now you're back here again. It's taken forever for Anubis to forgive you all the while being an outcast from both sides. There is a time and place for everything and now is not it. You only just got back to into Anubis's good books."

"And I'd rather be a typo than the footnote that I am," Icthior growled. "I don't mind being shunned by all but to put on this show and fool people into thinking I am good and loveable is sickening. I am a lot of things Benaag but a liar is not one of them. I am honest in my hatred of SPD and preference for the Troobian Empire. My brother trusts me? HA! You _think_ so don't you? Oh he trusts me like a muzzled dog or a chained enemy. I'm of no danger whilst in custody but cannot be allowed to be free. If I was a free man, I would do as I wanted but I'm not and I can't so just leave me alone."

"Surely you can make use your unhappiness to your advantage?"

"I use it all the time, it's the only thing I have left." Just then Broodwing appeared and greeted the two of them genially.

"What are you doing here? The party will begin soon, wouldn't you like to freshen up?" the sarcasm in his voice was such that they didn't answer and he kept talking, "Anyway I am just coming back from a rather important conversation with Anubis's brother coincidentally involving your brother Icthior. We may well be celebrating an engagement soon."

This intrigued Icthior, _perhaps there may be some mischief for me yet_ , "What's this? Who's getting married? Surely not my brother? Isinia may have few words to say about this," he made reference to Anubis's wife. "I certainly wouldn't mind the change." The two never got along.

"Oh no," Broodwing chuckled. "Your brother is merely complicit in the matter, it's actually his right-hand man."

"I see, the fabulous Jack," Icthior rolled his yes.

"One and the same," Broodwing confirmed.

"And good man at that," Icthior added with saccharine sweetness. "So tell me, who has the honour of being his intended?"

"Why the lovely Sydney of course, who else would be so worthy of such a man?" Broodwing snorted.

"She is a lively one isn't she? So Silverback told you all of this did he?"

"Yes, ran into him upstairs, he was coming from speaking to Sydney about this little plan for tonight. Apparantly Anubis is going to go to Sydney and court her on Jack's behalf. If she is agreeable than our dear commander will approach Birdie for his daughter's hand."

For the first time since he'd arrive, Icthior laughed full and loud, "See what I mean about having a reason to be happy Benaag, this is one indeed. Come along gentleman, we have a party to attend and some merry to make, at the expense of dear Jack that is. He was the reason I couldn't defeat my brother for myself or Grumm and I swear if I can ruin his life like he did mine, I'll be happy for the rest of my days. I can count on you both, right?"

"At your service sir," the other mock-saluted.

"Then let us go and survey the scene, we need to plan," they all left for the party.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update took so very long. It takes a lot more time to do these than my other stories because I constantly need to check Shakespeare's translation and try to make the story more current and fit into the SPD universe. Thank you all for your patience and I will put a rush on the next chapter for before Christmas, pinky promise. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	5. Act 2, Part 1

Much Ado About Nothing – SPD  
Act 2, Part 1 – Of Marriage and Dancing

 **A/N: Hello all, okay I really need to keep my mouth shut about when these uploads are coming because obviously this isn't before Christmas like I promised. I am so absolutely sorry but I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and are happy so far with 2016. Drop a review and let me know what you think of the story, and I welcome you berating me for uploading habits, ENJOY R &R PLZ! **

Party preparations were well underway at Birdie's home. The place had been well decorated and more food was being prepared. Birdie was with his family in the dancing hall, observing the set up. "Was Icthior at dinner tonight?"

"I didn't see him," Silverback said gruffly.

"You're lucky then" Z shrugged. "He's always so sour, just looking at him gives me heartburn."

"He is pretty serious and dull," Sydney admitted.

"If only they could make a man that was a cross of him and Sky," Z imagined. "One's like a statue and never speaks, the other is parrot that can't shut up."

Birdie nodded, "So the man wouldn't talk as much as Sky and wouldn't be as serious as Icthior -"

"He'd also need to be handsome and rich, unfortunately neither can be said for the statue and the parrot, but if a man had all that he could have anyone he wanted," Z nodded. "Provided the woman in question in agrees of course."

"Really Elizabeth, you shouldn't be so harsh," Birdie said reprovingly.

"Honestly she's too sharp for her own good," Silverback shook his head.

"I disagree uncle," Z countered. "My sharpness is fully in my benefit. If I wasn't sharp, obviously I would have to be dull and I'll have no man consider me in such a way."

"Consider you dull?" Sydney asked.

"Consider me at all dear cousin," Z corrected her. "Men only come along when they find a woman dull enough that it would take no effort on their part to win. The sharper you are, the more of a challenge you are and since I have no interest in a husband, being too sharp is an advantage. What would I do with one anyway? Take an interest in sports? Pretend to enjoy his scratchy beard on my face when he kisses me?"

"You don't have like everything he does, and you could always get someone without a beard," Birdie pointed out.

"Yeah but without a beard, man doesn't really look like one does he? He might as well be a teenager, an honest look for any male specimen to be sure, but still not for me." Z sighed dramatically, "Dreadful thought to die alone with only the devil for company in the afterlife."

"So you think you'll go to hell?" Birdie raised an eyebrow.

"Only for a little while," Z explained. "But eventually the devil will realize what an honest woman I am and have no choice but to send me to heaven. Hopefully there's a section for the happily unmarried, I can enjoy all of eternity in bliss."

Silverback huffed and turned to Sydney, "I sincerely hope you listen to your father more than your cousin about these things."

"Oh absolutely," Z wrapped an arm around Sydney. "Syd is the one that's supposed to smile and please her father. Although in this decision, I would highly suggest pleasing herself."

"Don't worry brother, I have no doubt that we will see dear Elizabeth married and she'll be pleased more than anyone else. Hard and sharp as she is, someone will make a bride out of her."

"As soon as they makes grooms out nothing more than dirt in tuxedo. Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with someone with all the substance and agreeableness of mud? No Uncle Birdie, marriage isn't for me."

"But there is surely a man who is," Birdie concluded and looked at Sydney. "Now, if you are approached by Commander Cruger tonight, remember what I told you, you know what to tell him."

"But make sure he courts you properly," Z added. "If he tries to quickly drag an answer from you remind him that like music and dancing, everything has it's time and pace. A dance of romance should not be rushed even lovers wish to do so. He'll trip over your foot and cause you misery before the vows are even said. The dance of marriage is when the misery should come as neither of you scarcely know the steps or the rhythm of tune. By the time you learn, if you learn, your feet will still be sore and you'll be bored of it anyway until blessedly you part."

Birdie laughed against his will, "My dear, your gift for observation and phrase continues to astound all."

"I've got good eyes to see plainly what's in front of me," Z smirked. Suddenly there was voices in the hall outside and Birdie moved to door to sneak a look.

"The others are coming. Quick put on your masks and I'll let them in!"

"Good luck," Z whispered to Sydney as they donned their masquerade masks.


	6. Act 2, Part 2

SPD – Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 2, Part 2: Masked Conversations

All the party-goers entered masked and costumed and began dancing and enjoying the food. Sky, Jack, and Cruger hung back for a moment. "Alright," Cruger mumbled. "If I'm going to wear this ridiculous thing, I might as well get to work quickly." In an effort to make it impossible to discern the blue canine Commander from his human subordinate, they had to find a loose fitting costume and a very large and garish mask. It thoroughly covered Doggie's face and body but it was quite ugly.

Sky had been chuckling from the start, "Apparently Jack's lovesickness is spreading. I can only imagine some great illness that would convince our Commander to dress like that. Praise be to the glory of love."

"Oh shut up Sky," Jack waved him off. "Sir, I see her there. In the pink dress. Her blonde hair is a dead giveaway."

"Good spotting," Cruger praised.

"Yeah, a soldier's eye being used for an idiot's mission, great," Sky remarked but no one paid attention.

"Walk about, try not to be too conspicuous," Cruger ordered before going up to Sydney who was amongst some other women. "Might I have this dance my lady?"

Sydney quirked an eyebrow at his strange attire, "So long as you don't step on my feet."

"Agreeable terms for such an honour," Doggie bowed. "You have my word."

"And you may have this dance," Sydney smiled. He led her out to the dance floor and began swaying to music. "You're a wonderful dancer, I just might be convinced to let you have a few more dances."

"Really?"

Sydney shrugged, "Perhaps, I'll let you know."

"And when will that be?"

"As soon as I am assured your face doesn't resemble that mask," Sydney teased.

"Ah my dear, do not be fooled by the mask," Doggie chuckled. "It's like wrapping on a present, the gift is inside."

"A poorly wrapped present to be sure." Sydney smiled then laid a hand on the cheek of mask, "But an equally appreciated gift nonetheless."

Doggie looked around, finding Jack and giving him a nod, "I believe this conversation had best be held in private, don't you?" He guided Sydney to the balcony as Jack watched anxiously. He also looked for Sky and gave him the thumbs up. Sky acknowledged it carelessly with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand. For his part, Sky had decided to chat with Z under the pretense of being a stranger. It was odd not to receive all her usually sharp jabs, in fact she'd been rather pleasant, something he hadn't been aware she was capable of being.

Elizabeth had absolutely no idea who she was talking to but the gentleman was nice enough, something Sky lacked all capability of. She laughed and took a sip of her champagne, "Won't you tell me who told you that?"

Sky shook his head, "Sorry, I can't."

Z put a hand on her hip and cocked her head, "And you still won't tell me who you are?"

Sky bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "Not yet anyway." He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized that it was him but he wanted to drag this out a little more.

Z snorted softly over her champagne flute, "According to your unknown source, I am disdainful and get all my best lines from a cheap joke book. HA! There's no mystery there, Officer Sky Tate told you that."

Well this could get interesting, "Who's that?"

"Oh surely you know him," Z couldn't believe there was someone who didn't know Sky. "Or at least heard of him, with that big mouth of his."

She's one to talk! Sky gritted his teeth, "No I don't think so, believe me."

"He's never entertained you with one of his cheap jokes?"

"No really, who is this Sky?"

Z snickered, "He is Commander Cruger's prized fool. I have cheap jokes? His only talent is come up with ridiculous slanders and as such, only the most unrefined people enjoy his company. They don't even like him for his wit, if you could call it that, they just like that he can and will say the most outrageous things. I suppose I am wrong, he has two talents. His runaway tongue is the first and his second is that knack he has for making people laugh and get angry at the same time. I'm sure he's out there dancing; could've sworn he trampled on me."

"If I meet this man, I'll tell him what you said," Sky warned.

"Please do," Z insisted. "He'll some nasty things about me and if he doesn't get a response, he'll throw a hissy fit and sulk for the rest of night. He'll be out of my way, and there'll be some extra food to eat." Just then, someone stared a conga line and Z groaned. "I can see my aunt coming over, there is no way she'd let anyone escape this. Come on," she put down her glass, "let's go follow the leader."

"Isn't that what we're always supposed to do?" Sky didn't want to dance but couldn't think of a better excuse to end this conversation.

"Not necessarily," Z shrugged. "If they intended to lead me off a cliff, I'm afraid I'd leave the dance floor before the next song." Everyone joined in the dance, save Commander Cruger and Birdie who went off to the side of the room and on the other, near the drinks table Jack, and in a dark corner Icthior, and Broodwing.

"My brother has done his job," Icthior hissed to his companion. "I saw him leave with Sydney some time ago and now he is back and speaking to Fowler Birdie. No doubt to make him aware of all that has passed. The other men and women are on the dancefloor but one man stands alone. Who is that?"

"It's Landors, I can tell," Broodwing said confidently.

"Come along then I have an idea," Icthior chuckled and the pair approached Jack.

"Officer Tate, is that you? I need to have a word with urgently," Icthior put on a good show seriousness.

Jack frowned, he couldn't give himself away since everyone thought was supposed to think Anubis was him. He had already seen Sky dancing so perhaps he could pretend for now and then pass along the message afterwards. "You've a good eye, It's me Sky."

"Officer I know my brother holds you in the highest of regard, and he may have already told you this, but he says he's fallen in love with Governor Birdie's daughter Sydney! You must dissuade him."

Jack's jaw dropped, "How do you know he loves her?"

"I heard him swear it," Icthior declared.

"I heard him as well," Broodwing concurred.

Icthior shook his head dismally, "My brother already has the fair and lovely Isinia as his wife. Such a scandal would disgrace our family and our standing in the army. He is the leader, he cannot afford to become involved with such tawdry affairs. He is adamant that he will have Sydney. Please do speak to him Officer, talk some sense into him." The two mischief-makers took off without waiting for an answer, sniggering to themselves, and leaving Jack stricken.


	7. Act 2, Part 3

Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 2, Part 3: Mischief Afoot

Jack was awestruck and utterly destroyed by Icthior's words. He couldn't believe that Commander Cruger had betrayed him like this. A dim voice in his head said maybe, just maybe, Icthior and Broodwing had heard Cruger talking to Sydney in his place and misunderstood but they seemed so certain. "Love really is a fool's game," Jack laughed spitefully. "I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe Sky is right."

"What am I right about?" the real Sky Tate approached him. "Jack? What's the matter? You are Jack aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," the other man grumbled.

"Well if you are him, then come with me."

"Where?"

"To willow tree so we can carve our initials into it," Sky rolled his eyes. "Or after tonight, I suppose you and Sydney can do that. Married couples do it too don't they?" Sky waited, obviously expecting some sort reaction but none came. Oh come on, was his friend not getting it? "You can do it on your wedding night." He stressed the last three syllables slowly but the other didn't make a sound. "For god's sake, The prince got her! Sydney!"

"I hope he enjoys her," Jack muttered to the ground and Sky stopped short.

"Now hang on, what's this about?" Sky forced Jack to look at him. "Enjoys her? For himself? You don't honestly believe the commander would take Sydney from you?"

"Just leave me alone Sky," Jack pulled away.

"You're joking right?" Sky couldn't even begin to fathom what had gotten into his friend. "I don't know where you picked this nonsense but don't you think you're lashing out just a little too far."

Jack groaned lowly, "I can't deal with this right now. Goodbye Sky." He walked off.

"Poor kid," Sky shook his head. "We'll have to set him straight somehow. Until Elizabeth and her infernal mouth that always flies in any direction. Prized fool, me? So I like to have fun, tell a few jokes, sue me then why don't you. I'm not that bad, it's just her. Everything she sees must be awful like her including myself. I'll get her back for this. Ah, Commander Cruger."

The commander had thankfully done away with his mask, "Have you seen Officer Landors? I can't find him anywhere?"

"He was here a moment ago but he took off. I found him standing here by myself and told him that you have gotten Sydney's approval but either I misspoke or he was already under some sort of misunderstanding because he seemed to think…well…"

"What? What does he think?"

Sky scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "In all honestly, he's under the impression that you were wooing Sydney for yourself and are planning to take her for your own. He wished you well." Sky tacked on with a shrug.

"Where did he get such an idea from? Believe me, if I wanted Sydney for myself, I wouldn't have worn that damn mask." Cruger scoffed. "Alright, I'll clear this up with Jack. Oh and by the way Sky, Miss Elizabeth is not pleased with you. She danced with someone tonight who told her you had said some mean things about her."

"Oh she had it coming," Sky growled. "What our dear Elizabeth doesn't realize is that the gentleman she was dancing with? That was me! And when she spoke of me, Sky Tate, called me basically the court jester. I felt like I was in front of a firing squad for all the insults she shot at my character. So I paid her in kind, the miserable harpy that she is."

"Here she comes."

"AH!" Sky quite literally squawked. "Please sir, tell me you have something for me to do. Clean the weapons, take a message to the Troobians, scrub the bathrooms in barracks? Anything! Anything would be better than having to say two civil words to her."

"I'm sorry Officer Tate," Cruger chuckled. "I'm afraid this is one fight you cannot run from."

"Watch me," Sky said firmly. "I cannot stomach another moment of her presence, I'm already sick of it." With that he all but fled just as Z, Birdie, and Jack approached.

"What's with him?" Z quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you've hurt his feelings my dear," Cruger coughed to hide his laughter.

"Oh the poor dear," Z cooed. "I was only returning his kind words and astute observations. It's a shame that some people simply can't handle their own brand of medicine."

"I'm fairly certain it was your brand that you fed him niece," Birdie snorted. "Though I'm not entirely certain whether it's medicine or poison considering how you've put Sky down."

"If he finds it disagreeable, he should consult his physician and nurse himself back to health rather than come to me," Z replied sweetly. "Anyway, I've found our dear Jack, you asked me to bring him."

"Yes thank you Elizabeth," Cruger stepped in. "What's the matter Jack? You look sad."

"I'm not sad," Jack denied stiffly.

"Well then, are you sick?"

"No."

"So he's not sick or sad but he's clearly not happy or well either," Z observed. "That leaves anger perhaps, there is something sour about his face. Jealously possibly?"

"I think you're right lady," Cruger scrutinized Jack. "And if your anger has anything to do with what was planned for tonight then you have no need to be so. I went to Sydney, in your name, and she has agreed." Jack's face immediately morphed into shock, his commander nodded. "I've also spoken with her father Governor Birdie tonight and he's given you his blessing. All you have to do is pick a day."

Jack was incapable of speech even as Birdie continued, "I couldn't think of a better match for my daughter. As long as she is willing and happy, I wish you both nothing but the best."

"This is part where you say something Jack," Z whispered and poked him.

Jack's jaw floundered, "What can I say? I have no one to speak for me, save the Commander of course, so I give myself to your daughter with true hope and full blessings for a happy marriage."

The group laughed and Z said, "I should call my cousin here to kiss you just to shut you up."

"You're in a good mood," Birdie remarked.

"And why shouldn't I be? My cousin and her beloved are set to be married. Ready to set out into the sun and face the world. As for myself, I'm prone to getting sunburnt so I'll stay in the shade."

"I could always find you husband as well," Cruger offered.

"Do you have another brother sir? I'm afraid Icthior is rather sullen for my liking."

Anubis laughed, "He's an acquired taste to be sure. Perhaps one of the other officers?"

"None of them are exactly to my palette either and Officer Tate has left a bad taste as it is."

Cruger and Birdie shared a knowing look. Birdie cleared his throat, "Um Elizabeth? Could you go check on the clean up?"

"Of course Uncle," Z got up and curtsied. "Gentlemen." She turned to Jack and gave him a hug, "Future cousin in-law." She left, humming some random tune.

"You know, she really is a nice person," Anubis commented.

"I think Sky would have a few things to say to that," Jack said wryly.

"She's always happy, ever since she was a child. Never sad, even when she was angry, she rarely became too upset." Birdie told them.

"But she will not hear a word about marriage," Cruger continued.

"Not a peep," Birdie agreed. "We've had a few offers but she's turned them all away. At this point, I can't tell whether it's really what she wants because she does talk about potentially marrying but still laughs off proposals. She might be doing it out of habit."

"I think she'd be a wonderful match for Sky," Cruger shrugged.

Jack laughed, "They'd be married for a week before they drove each other mad."

"Oh which reminds Jack, did you have a wedding date in mind?" Birdie asked.

"I want to speak to Sydney first but if I could marry her tomorrow I would," the other two chortled at his eagerness and he amended himself. "Well maybe not that soon but I would like for us to get married before we ship out again," Jack looked at his commander.

"We've got a few weeks," Cruger assured him.

"Then we'll hear Sydney's say on the matter but I think a week or two is acceptable," Birdie scratched his chin.

"In the meantime," Cruger got a devious look on his face. "I think we should see if we can get dear Elizabeth and Sky to favour one another if you know what I mean. I think they would be perfect for each other but I'm going to need your help. This is going require a lot work to make it happen."

"I'll help you Anubis, as they say all's fair in love and war," Birdie clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in," Jack said simply. "But if they catch us, we're all dead."

"They won't but I need to speak to your fiancée as well. She will work on Elizabeth while we set our sights on Sky. With good strategy and a fair bit of luck, we may very well have a double wedding to look forward to. But I'm getting ahead of myself," Cruger ushered them towards the doors, "Here's my plan…"

 **A/N: I AM BACK BABY! Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story. It's my birthday and I wanted to celebrate with a whole bunch of updates. That being said, feel free to leave comments and suggestions in the reviews. I also wanted to run an idea by you guys. I want to do a Twitter Q &A so let me know if that sounds appealing at to you. Until we meet again, ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **


	8. Act 2, Part 4

Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 2, Part 4: Schemes Brought to Bare

The night was silent and dark. Broodwing and Icthior walked quietly in the gardens of Birdie's residence discussing the latest turn of events. "So the wedding is set, Officer Landors will marry Sydney." Icthior growled with suppressed anger.

"I know sir but I think I can stop it," said Broodwing.

"Use a sign, a red light, a whistle or a flag, I don't care, I'll agree to all of it. I am sick of him and whatever, whoever can put him in his place is fine by me. What do you have in mind?"

"Hear me out," Broodwing proposed. "I have told how I've been seeing Kat, the personal attendant to Sydney. What if I were to ask her to come to me from Sydney's window?"

"I don't understand," Icthior shook his head. "How would that stop the marriage?"

"That is your job sir," Broodwing continued. "While this is happening, you go to your brother and Landors and tell them that Sydney is with another man. Especially your brother. It was on his word that the marriage was sealed, tell him he was wrong to have encouraged young, noble Jack to wed such a woman. The proof will be there when you need it. I'll make sure Sydney is out of the way and they will assume without much trouble that it is she who's at the window. The closer to the day of the wedding, the better."

"It is a good plan Broodwing," Icthior approved. "If this works I don't see why there shouldn't be a reward for you. How does 1000 sound?"

"More than fair sir," Broodwing bowed.

"Alright go," Icthior dismissed him. "I must go find out the date of the wedding."

Elsewhere, Sky was wandering around, muttering bitterly to himself. "It's amazing how a man could, at one moment, laugh at another who falls stupidly in love and then, fall in love himself the same way. Jack, Jack, Jack, have not I taught that idiot anything? I mean sure I helped secure his ladylove as any friend would do but it hurts my soul to watch him now. There was a time when he'd only listen to hardest music of war and valour, now he's merrily humming love songs. He used to push himself to the very brink, not caring about torn clothes or bruises now he's careful, attentive he calls it about his condition. Even the way he talks dear God, he used to be so plain and upfront, now he's all poetic and dreamy. I swear I heard him compare Sydney to a 'the most beautiful pearl cloaked in the all the wonder of the sea' the idiot actually called her an oyster! Were he and Cruger right? Could that happen to me?" Sky began to contemplate it, "She'd have to be well-off that's for certain. Fair skin but dark eyes," a smile touched his face, "has to be witty, a good of humour, or at least one that matches mine. Jack crows over Sydney's blonde locks but I think I'd prefer a bru-" Sky stopped short and shook himself out of it. "What the hell is wrong with me? Oh look the Commander and Cupid are coming." Sky rolled his eyes and ducked behind a pillar to avoid being caught.

Cruger and Jack saw him smirked. "Did you see that?" Anubis whispered.

"Yep, no time like the present," Jack grinned evilly. "Governor Birdie is supposed to be joining us right?" he added louder.

"Here he comes," Anubis nodded towards Birdie. "Good afternoon Birdie, you and I were discussing something earlier today about your niece Elizabeth being in love with Sky?" There was an audible hacking sound from behind the pillar and the three had to contain their laughter.

"Really?" Jack hammed up his surprise, "I heard about it from Sydney but it was so bizarre, I thought she was joking! Z would never fall in love with anyone."

"Yes," Birdie confirmed. "I hardly believe it myself. And as fate would have it, with the one man in all of New Tech City that she seemed to hate the most."

"How is that possible?" Sky whispered from his hiding spot.

Birdie continued, "Truthfully, I don't what to make of it. She loves him beyond all logic and reason."

"Maybe she's lying?" Cruger suggested.

"Well it's one hell of lie. Her behaviour is unlike I've ever seen in her before."

"Has she told Sky?" Doggie queried.

"No," Birdie said gravely. "And swears she never will, that's her torment."

"It's true," Jack turned so his voice was directed at the pillar. "She asked Sydney how could she go to him after everything she's ever said."

"She's even tried writing a letter, at least twenty times but nothing." Birdie sighed dramatically. "Sydney found one but Elizabeth promptly ripped it to pieces. She hates herself because she knows that he would mock her as she would have done to him if he had written such a letter."

"They are too much alike," Doggie commented.

"She's so broken-hearted, I've actually seen her cry. That in and of itself is a rare thing but to see her so lost, so distraught, it's like she's shell of her former self," Birdie continued with great histrionics. "It has so gotten to the point where we fear she might hurt herself to take away the pain of something else. Oh my poor niece!"

"What if Sky were to find out some other way?" Jack proposed.

"What good would it do?" Cruger snorted. "He'd would mock that poor girl to ends of the world and harass her non-stop!"

"She is such a good woman too," Jack made sure his voice carried. "Beautiful, charming, smart except about her feelings for Sky."

"The heart rarely ever listens to the mind young man," Birdie said sagely. "As you can see here, there is no such thing as rational when in love."

"I still think we should find a way to tell Sky," Doggie persisted.

"Sydney said that Z told her she would rather die than tell Sky a word of this," Jack faux-cautioned. "She said that there is no way she could survive the humiliation of it all, either from him or from the things she has said herself."

"She's not wrong I suppose," Cruger glanced at the pillar. "We all know what Sky is like, he can be contemptible sometimes."

"He's good guy really," Jack tried to defend him.

"He is but his behaviour would speak otherwise, especially when it comes to emotions and things that require sensitivity," Cruger griped. "Elizabeth has certainly picked a hard one to be sure. I feel sorry for her but I don't want her to suffer. Should we go tell Sky?"

"NO!" Birdie shouted with the flair of a Shakespearean actor. "Never tell him Anubis, you mustn't."

"Give her time, she'll get over him," Jack said with a smirk.

"We'll see if Sydney can tell us anything new, perhaps she will or maybe she won't," Doggie huffed. "I love Sky but sometimes I wish he would take a good hard look at himself in the mirror and really think about his character."

"Well dinner should be ready by now," Birdie announced. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets," Doggie gestured for Birdie to lead the way. Once they were out of earshot, they began to laugh in earnest.

"If that doesn't work, nothing else will," Jack wiped tears from his eyes. "Now we'll have Sydney and her attendant do the same to Elizabeth but for now, we'll ask Z to get Sky for dinner!" The three chuckled and walked quickly to the dining room.

Back at the pillar, Sky was dumbfounded. "This can't be real but it had to be, dear god, even Sydney knows about this. They really feel sorry for her, all because she's fallen in love…WITH ME! Well I won't deny her," Sky made up his mind. "I heard what they really think of me, they actually think I would be so cruel to her, humiliate her. She thinks so too actually, 'rather die than tell me'. Yeah sure, I never thought I would get married but I'm not so cold that I don't see the possibilities. She's a good woman, she can match wits with me every day of the week and that alone should make for interesting relationship. Dear saints, I can already hear the boys taunting me but I can deal with that. I know I deserve it. Oh here she comes, stay cool, stay cool." Sky scrambled out from behind the pillar and tried to tidy himself up, "Miss Elizabeth."

Z gave him a look before saying, "Against my will, I was sent to come get you for dinner."

"Well thank you for your efforts," Sky replied.

"Oh trust, if there was actually effort involved I wouldn't have come," Z shot back

"So then it was easy for you," Sky rebutted.

"Yeah just like lying down in a dentist's chair for a root canal," Z countered. "But now the operation is over, goodbye Officer Tate." She left and Sky chuckled.

"I can't believe I never saw it before," Sky shook his head. "Against her will and full of dread but she still comes easily to see me, if that's not metaphor for love than nothing is. How can I not love that? Love on dear Elizabeth and know your heart is safe."


	9. Act 3, Part 1

Much Ado About Nothing  
Act 3, Part 1: Machinations

The following day, Sydney, Kat, and Ally were preparing to lay their trap for Z. They selected a shady spot in the garden that would allow for them to be 'overheard' without being too obvious about it. "Okay," Sydney said giddily. "Kat, go to the parlour and find Z. Last time I saw her she was in there talking to Commander Cruger and Jack. Tell her that you overheard talking about her and a man and tell her she could probably listen from behind this tree. That should be enough to get her here."

"I'm on it," Kat grinned. "Keep an eye out for her."

"Perfect," they watched her go. "Now Ally," Sydney turned to her friend. "When Elizabeth comes, just act natural but keep your back to her and above all else do not let on that we know she's there. Your job is to talk up Sky and make him seem like the greatest man in New Tech City and I will talk about how much he's in love with her. From there it will be easy."

"This will be fun," Ally clapped out of excitement.

"She's coming, hold it together Ally," Sydney warned. She waited until she saw a Z-shaped shadow behind the tree before clearing her throat, "No really Ally, she is too disdainful…of all men let alone him. She's about as gentle as rubble."

"But are you sure that Sky loves our Elizabeth so much?"

There was a loud MEEP! from behind the trees and the pair just barely caught themselves from laughing out loud. Sydney coughed herself back into seriousness, "That's what Jack and the commander say. I see no reason for them to lie."

"And they asked you to tell her?"

"Yes but I convinced them not to. I told them if f they really cared for Sky, which they do, tell him to forget Elizabeth and never breathe a word of this to her."

"Why would you do that?" Ally put on a good show of being alarmed. "Doesn't Sky deserve a chance at happiness? A home? A family? With a woman he loves?"

"Of course," Sydney insisted. "He deserves that and so much more. But he won't have that with Z. I swear she has a heart of steel. Pride and scorn in her eyes, acid on her tongue for any man that dares to try her. And she loves it. She loves being that sharp-tongued fighter that nothing else matters."

"I suppose you're right," Ally sighed dramatically. "It would be for the better if she never knew of his love or she would mock him for it."

"Such a shame," Sydney leant against the same tree Z was hiding behind. "Other than my Jack obviously, there really isn't anyone better. Brave, intelligent, and not bad looking at all," the two shared a laugh. "But trust Z to find some fault with him. If he's fair-skinned, she'd say he's feminine looking. If he's darker, then he's too sunburnt for her taste. If he's a tall then he's either too gangly or too intimidating. If he's short, then he's stumpy. If the man likes to talk, she'd call him a blowhard. If he keeps quiet, she'd say he's like a wooden statue and boring. There is simply no pleasing her."

"That behaviour really isn't really acceptable, especially from a lady of her standing," Ally frowned.

"I think that's the whole point, being unacceptable," Sydney rejoined. "By any man. I think she just does it because she likes the idea of putting them off. But who would dare say that to her face? Even I couldn't get away with it without being flayed alive with that sharp tongue of hers. So better leave Sky well enough alone. He may not love another until his dying day but its still better than the early death of being mocked and scorned for his affections."

"I still think you should tell her," Ally persisted.

"No," Sydney shook her head. "Actually I was thinking about talking to Sky. I won't like it but I could probably come up with a few lies about Elizabeth, make her seem awful – more than she already is – it may help Sky get over her faster."

"Oh no you mustn't do that," Ally exclaimed. "Rumours like that could spread like wildfire and shame Elizabeth forever. Listen, if she is really as smart as she says she is, she would have no reason to refuse a man like Sky. There is literally no one finer."

"True, there's no one like him in all of New Tech City…aside from my Jack of course," Sydney hastily amended.

"I hate to disagree with you," Ally slid closer to the tree where Z was listening. "Jack is a good man but Sky is one of the most celebrated soldiers, he's gained more medals than men twice his age and rank."

"He is incredibly respected," Sydney agreed. "And smart, and funny, and charming, and hard-working. I mean the list does go on."

"Indeed if only Z truly had the eyes to see it," Ally winked. "Now enough about that, when are you getting married?"

"Oh father managed to find an opening in the church for tomorrow," Sydney beamed. "Jack and I will be married and get to share some time before he is sent back out again. Now that you mention, mother brought in some gowns for the day, I need your advice on what to wear." She began to Ally away and the pair began to snicker to themselves.

"We've got her now," Ally chuckled.

"Well some Cupids use arrows and others use traps," Sydney smirked and they rushed.

Behind the tree, Z was stricken by all that she heard. "It can't be, it just can't be," she whispered. "He loves me? That's not possible. And they think I'm so cruel that I would attack him and humiliate him. I mean I may thrown a few barbs at him but I don't think it was anything to suggest such a coldness unless… Have I really been that bad?" On the spot, Z made up her mind. "Well then, no more. If Sky Tate loves me then I will requite him. Like they said, he is as good a man as any, better even. It would be foolish not to try and I am no fool, I will love him."

Elsewhere, Anubis, Jack, Birdie and Sky were discussing the wedding too. "I will stay until the day after the wedding," Anubis was saying. "After that, I have to head back to Turtle Cove and begin making plans for the next assault."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you sir?" Jack asked. "I can escort you to the next city."

"No, no, no," Doggie dismissed. "It would not bode well for a new marriage for you to take off so quickly. You'll be shipping out with us in a couple months and that will be enough. Besides I have Sky here for company," Doggie clapped Sky's shoulder but the other man barely smiled. "He's more than sufficient to make sure I get to where I'm going and has a joke for every step of the way. Plus I don't have to worry about him running off and falling in love since he's issued Cupid's death warrant should he come near."

The group laughed but Sky's was painful at best. "I don't think I'm the same way anymore," he admitted quietly.

"Indeed," Birdie observed. "You look quite glum boy, what is the matter?"

"Maybe he's in love," Jack teased.

"Oh please," Doggie scoffed. "There's not a drop of loving blood running through his veins. If he's sad, he's probably lost a bet or something."

"I…" Sky began. "I have a headache," he finished lamely.

"Quite a telling ailment," Anubis jested. "Not feeling up for anything tonight eh Sky?"

"I'm just not feeling well," Sky bit back.

"Well that goes without question," Jack smirked. "I hear times like these can be quite trying. I still think he's in love."

"I don't see it," Anubis disagreed. "Unless love for Sky looks like someone took bamboo shoots to his fingernails…on second thought…."

"Commander Birdie," Sky spoke loudly over them.

"Now, now, mind your headache Sky," Jack cackled.

"Keep that up and you won't be able to see your bride on your wedding night on account of the two black eyes I gave you as a wedding gift," Sky growled.

"I'm right here," Jack invited merrily.

"Cruel as I have been about marriage, I would not deny dear Sydney the opportunity to get a few good wedding photos in before doing the deed," Sky smiled sardonically. "Commander Birdie," he turned to the other. "As I was trying to say, I was hoping I could have a word or perhaps several on an important matter that these two biddies don't need to hear." With that, he guided Birdie away and left Sky and Doggie chortling in their place.

"How much you want to bet he is asking for Elizabeth?" Doggie rolled his eyes.

"Most likely." Jack snorted. "Sydney and Ally have worked on Z as well, I can't wait to see them come face to face."

"Every wedding needs some good entertainment," Doggie raised a glass.

Just then Icthior interrupted them, "ANUBIS! Do you have a moment? I have to speak with you."

"In private?" Anubis glanced at Jack.

"Yes but young captain Landors should hear this. It concerns him as well."

"What's the matter?" Doggie frowned.

"You're getting married tomorrow aren't you?" Icthior asked Jack.

"You know he is," Doggie answered for him.

"I'm not so sure about that," Icthior rejoined. "When you hear what I've found out, I doubt there will be a wedding at all."

"Well then spit it out," Doggie said harshly.

"Brother hear me out," Icthior pled. "I know you think I do not care about you but believe me I am only here because I do care. You helped this young man secure a match but it was too hasty and a complete waste of time to be frank."

"Why?" Jack demanded.

"I'll have to be brief," Icthior cast an anxious glance around. "I do not want to be the one named for spreading salacious rumours but it is my understanding that Sydney is not the woman you think is. I've heard that she has another lover…even now!"

"My Sydney?" Jack was aghast.

"To be honest, I don't think she was ever yours," Icthior said earnestly. "Or else she might belong to many."

"But where is the proof?" Doggie insisted. "We can't just overturn Jack's life and Sydney's for that matter on the basis of idle rumours."

"True but if you will come with me tonight, I can show you," Ithior informed them. "Even the night before her wedding, I have no doubt that her lover will come and go into that window. You will see for yourselves and if you still love her, by all means marry her. But for young upstart man such as yourself it would be better to change your mind."

"If I see anything," Jack vowed. "I will expose her for the fraud she is tomorrow in front of everyone."

"I was the one who brought this on you," Doggie held Jack's shoulder. "I will be right behind you."

"I won't say anything else until you've seen it with your own eyes." A flicker of a smirk touched Icthior's face but he wiped it clean. "Don't let anyone on to this but at midnight you will have the truth. You've surely dodged a disaster brother."


End file.
